Reiss Castle
by Choco-Kara
Summary: Prise dans une course-poursuite avec la garde royale, Ymir se retrouve dans les jardins du domaine Reiss où elle tombe nez à nez avec la reine Historia. Elle se retrouve contrainte à travailler au château où elle fera la rencontre des autres domestiques du domaine. Les personnages sont la propriété de Hajime Isayama. *petite claque* Yumikuri - Jarco - Bertannie
1. Chapter 1

**Reiss Castle**

 **1ère partie ~ Un intrus dans le domaine**

Il y a bien longtemps prospérait royaume gouverné par une reine dont la douceur, la bienveillance et la force avait permis d'y maintenir la paix. Les villages étaient paisibles et on y chantait ses louanges chaque jours... tu parles! _Je me suis à peine approchée de leur niche que j'ai déjà tous les chiens de la garde royale au cul. Merde, déjà ce matin avec l'autre alcoolique qui a failli me bousiller la main pour une malheureuse bouteille. J'ai vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui,_ pensa Ymir qui courrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire rattraper. L'élite de la garde royale était composée de Levi Ackerman le capitaine, Annie Leonhart l'une des plus puissantes recrues. Rapides, intelligents, forts, autant dire que si la jeune voleuse ne se cachait pas rapidement, ils allaient la rattraper et lui faire payer ses tentatives de vols multiples. Évidemment la grande brune volait par nécessité et non par hobbie mais la justice du pays ne faisait pas la différence.

Ymir sauta sur un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt en espérant y trouver un endroit où se cacher le temps qu'ils lui lâchent la grappe. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus entre les arbres mais entendait toujours ses pas secondés par les leurs. Ils allaient vraiment finir par la rattraper, de vrais chiens de garde! Elle devait être fière, la reine!

Ses jambes commençaient à trembler sous le poids de l'adrénaline, ses pas devenaient irréguliers. Elle lança un regard furtif derrière elle, les soldats étaient un peu plus loin mais il suffisait d'une erreur de sa part pour qu'ils la devancent. Une branche aiguisée traversa la chair de son ventre alors que sa course s'emballait. _Fait chier, comme si c'était le moment._

Un affaissement au niveau du sol attira l'attention d'Ymir. La terre était de plus en plus fine et les arbres avaient laissé place à des murs de buissons taillés. C'était l'occasion de semer la garde. La voleuse s'aventura dans les buissons. Les feuilles étaient rugueuses et frottaient contre sa blessure. Si elle croisait le jardinier qui avait fait se travail de sagouin, elle lui collerait son poing dans la gueule !

De l'autre côté de la barrière végétale se trouvait un vaste jardin à la française. Ymir commença à visiter les lieux. Il y avaient des fleurs magnifiques de toutes les couleurs. La grande brune se surpris entrain de les admirer. Le son de l'eau qui coule attira son attention. Une fontaine ? La personne qui vivait là devait avoir les moyens ! La jeune femme suivit le tintement délicats des goûtes d'eaux. Au bout de quelques secondes elle aperçu une splendide fontaine en pierre blanche taillées qui représentait un oiseau aux ailes déployés qui semblait regarder vers le Soleil. Ymir était tellement absorber par cette statue albâtre qu'elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'une personne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous ici ? » s'exclama t-elle surprise.

La grande brune sursauta. _Merde... C'est qui cette gamine ?_ Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent _._ Sa tenue ridiculement raffinée tombait jusqu'au sol ses cheveux blonds, sa petite taille et ses grands yeux bleues lui donnaient un air de sainte nitouche : _typiquement le genre de fille qui me gonfle_ pensa Ymir. La petite blonde commença à s'approcher avec une démarche faussement autoritaire. Elle croyait lui faire peur du haut de ses un mètre quarante?

« Et toi t'es qui ? »

Une simple phrase avait suffit à la déstabiliser, son assurance laissa soudainement place à de la confusion. C'était sûrement une pourrie gâté habituée à ce qu'on lui obéisse gentiment.

« … Historia Reiss... »

Historia Reiss ? Ce nom lui était étrangement familier.. Ymir s'approcha légèrement pour mieux la regarder.

« ...Je suis la reine ! »

La voleuse ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. _Elle ! La reine ! Sérieusement ? Paye ta crédibilité !_ Sa voix tremblait, elle n'arrivait même pas à soutenir le regard de l'intruse plus de 5 secondes ! La dirigeante du pays était donc une simple enfant ?

« Eh bah ! Je vous imaginais plus grande votre altesse ! Bref... »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses membres avaient assez travaillés.

Elle ne manquait pas de culot pour s'asseoir comme ça au milieu d'un jardin et devant sa propriétaire. La jeune reine la regarda s'étaler par terre. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Cette inconnue arrivée de nulle part, lui parlait dans une langue quasiment incompréhensible, s'assit au beau milieu de ses jardins et elle, elle restait plantée là à la regarder ! Non non non, il était de son devoir d'imposer le respect.

« Maintenant répondez à mes questions ! Qui êtes vous et pourquoi êtes vous là ? »

La grande brune se contenta de soupirer. Elle devait certainement ignorer la signification du mot reine...

« J'ai été attaqué et poursuivie jusque dans la forêt. Alors je me suis cachée ici. En passant, la sécurité de ton château laisse vraiment à désirer ! »

Le cœur d'Historia se serra douloureusement. L'idée que cette jeune femme était une voleuse lui avait effleurée l'esprit cependant elle avait subit une attaque et avait été en danger. Il se pouvait même qu'elle soit encore en danger. Tout bon souverain aide ses sujets, la petite blonde ne pouvait l'abandonner à son triste sort.

« Est ce que ça va ? Vous êtes blessée ? »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse verbale, un simple sourire sourire se dessina sur le visage hâlé de sa grande femme. Ymir se releva, son ombre plongea dans la celle d'Historia et donna l'impression à cette dernière d'être ridiculement petite. N'arrivant pas à soutenir son regard insistant, elle baissa le sien et remarqua une légère tâche écarlate au niveau de son ventre qui semblait s'étendre de plus en plus. Elle avait assez perdu de temps, elle devait agir.

« Vous devez être soignée! Je vais vous emmener au château! Nous irons dans ma chambre pour être tranquilles. »

Ymir lui sourit de plus bel, cette fois ci c'était un autre type de sourire. La plus part des hommes souriaient comme ceci à Historia. Quelle pouvait bien être la signification de ce sourire... personne lui avait jamais dit!

La grande brune ne pouvait que sourire face à cette situation. Elle venait à peine de la rencontrer et la reine lui proposait déjà d'aller dans sa chambre! Quel genre de Reine était-ce ? Ymir pouvait être une meurtrière envoyée pour la tuer, une opposante politique chargée de détruire sa réputation ou une voleuse voulant s'emparer d'un de ses trésors. Enfin comment pouvait-elle se plaindre ! Se retrouver dans la chambre de la reine ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire! Il devait y avoir toutes sortes d'objets de valeur dedans. Elle décida donc de la suivre.

La traversée de son château fut interminable ! La petite reine n'osait pas parler et marchait d'un pas irrégulier. Ymir en était venue à une conclusion, elle avait peur. Comment lui en vouloir d'avoir un peu de bon sens!

Elles arrivèrent, enfin, au château. Il n'était pas vraiment imposant mais plutôt spacieux. Ses pavés blancs renvoyaient la lumière et lui donnait un air divin. L'intérieur était assez classique sans être austère. L'atmosphère était étonnamment chaleureuse, semblable à celle d'une maison. La voleuse ne s'attendait pas à ça. Quelque chose était bizarre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était peut être toute seule dans son château...

«C'est par-là. »

Ymir sursauta légèrement, elle avait presque oublié qu'Historia était-là. Elle commença à accélérer le pas. L'absence de bruit amplifiait le résonnement des pas dans les escaliers marbrés. Elles traversèrent un long couloir tapissé de tableaux de tout type.

Historia s'arrêta brusquement devant une immense porte en bois laqué qu'elle ouvrit avec détermination.

Ymir fut surprise de constater que la pièce était plutôt petite, du moins pour une reine. Elle avait imaginé une chambre indécemment grande avec un lit beaucoup trop long, des meubles dorés à perte de vue et une immense fenêtre donnant sur un jardin gigantesque. Sa chambre était en réalité assez simple : spacieuse avec un lit double, un bureau, une coiffeuse et d'autres meubles inutiles. Une chambre de fille friquée quoi mais pas une chambre de reine _._ Ymir se laissa tomber sur son lit, après tout ce qui c'était passé elle l'avait bien mérité !

 _Ah encore ce regard._ Ses yeux étaient à nouveau plongés dans la confusion, on pouvait les entendre chuchoter « mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? ». Un silence gênant s'installa. Elle avait sûrement oublié qu'elle devait soigner son invitée. La grande brune toussa en touchant sa blessure, une manière peu subtile de lui rappeler ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée j'étais ailleurs ! Ne bougez pas je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner ! »

Son vouvoiement commençait à énerver Ymir... Historia se dirigea vers la porte avec une démarche d'enfant paniqué.

« Ymir. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et la regarda comme un chiot intrigué .

« Je m'appelle Ymir. Et arrête de me vouvoyer ! Tu es la reine bordel ! »

 _Et la voilà qui sourit comme une gamine à qui on aurait confier un secret !_ La voleuse la regarda verrouiller la porte. Il était vraiment confortable son lit... _Je crois que je pourrais m'endormir._ _Je vais juste reposer mes yeux quelques instants..._

Ymir... C'était un prénom étrange mais Historia le trouvait magnifique. On aurait dit le nom d'une déesse. _Bon je n'ai pas le temps de rêvasser, je dois trouver des bandages et de l'alcool au plus vite !_ Zoe devait sûrement avoir ça. La petite reine se rendit alors à la bibliothèque espérant y trouver une brune à lunettes.

« Hanji ! Désolée de vous déranger en pleine recherche. Voyez-vous, j'ai besoin de bandages et d'alcool, en avez vous ? »

Elle leva la tête de son énorme livre poussiéreux et lança un air intrigué à son interlocutrice.

« Des bandages et de l'alcool ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Zoe était une personne de confiance, si Historia lui disait qu'elle avait ramené une parfaite inconnue au château elle garderait le secret. Les autres ne devaient pas savoir... Non pas que la petite blonde n'avait pas confiance en eux mais si ils l'apprenaient, ils penseraient sûrement qu'elle était une mauvaise reine, imprudente et irresponsable.

« J'ai trouvé une fille blessée dans les jardins, alors je l'ai ramené ici... »

Elle n'avait pas l'air fâché, au contraire un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage. Historia était soulagée. Quand Zoe s'énervait elle devenait une autre personne.

« Je vois. Je dois en avoir dans mon laboratoire ! Je reviens ne bougez pas ! »

Son laboratoire, elle pouvait y passer des jours. Expériences, recherches en tout genre, cette femme était un puit de science. Comment un humain pouvait-il posséder autant de connaissances ? La petit reine l'admirait vraiment. Quand j'étais plus jeune elle adorait l'espionner en plein travail. Ses drôles de monologues et ses étranges cris la faisaient beaucoup rire et amenaient un peu de piment dans sa vie monotone de jeune reine.

Après deux brèves minutes, Zoe réapparu.

« Tenez, dit elle en me tendant une vieille bouteille de whisky et des bandages légèrement usés.

-Merci beaucoup ! S'il vous plaît, ne dites à personne que j'ai une parfaite inconnue dans ma chambre... »

Historia savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle quitta donc la pièce sans écouter sa réponse Ymir devait s'impatienter !

De retour dans la chambre, elle remarqua que sa convive était endormie. Elle n'arborait plus son sourire cynique et son expression arrogante mais un sourire paisible. Historia la regarda plus en détails. Sa peau légèrement bronzée était ornée d'une constellation de tâches de rousseurs, ses cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval laissaient deux mèches entourer son visage qui était en réalité assez féminin. Elle était plutôt belle... _Bon, je dois la réveiller, pensa Historia._

« Hmf... Mais non... Je l'ai pas volé... »

Elle parlait dans son sommeil; on aurait vraiment dit un enfant. Surtout qu'elle tenait fermement un coussin dans ses bras. Historia sourit encore une fois.

O _h non elle ouvre les yeux !_ Pour ne pas avoir à soutenir son regard cynique et faire face à son sourire moqueur, la petite blonde plongea son regard vers la fenêtre.

« J-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! Pardon... »

Ymir se releva, lâcha brusquement le coussin et regarda la petite blonde.

"Sa majesté est elle ici depuis longtemps, dit elle en s'étirant bruyamment.

-J'ai trouvé des bandages et de quoi désinfecter ! Rétorqua Historia qui tenter d'ignorer les gémissements léthargiques d'Ymir.

La blessée commença à soulever son haut doucement. La sensation du tissus imbibé de sang qui frottait contre sa plaie la fit grimacer.

Historia se rapprocha pour pouvoir mieux observer la blessure.

La plaie était assez longue, elle traversait ses légers abdominaux en diagonale. Cependant elle ne semblait pas très profonde, ce qui rassura la petite blonde. Elle déboucha la bouteille de whisky ce qui embauma les lieux d'un vieux parfum d'absinthe.

"Dis moi que c'est pour me redonner un remonta-, Ymir fut coupée par la sensation de alcool brûlant qui mordait sa chair.

Elle laissa échapper un juron qu'Historia tenta aussitôt d'ignorer.

L'alcool et le sang se mêlèrent en un mélange insolite que la reine scella à l'aide des bandages. Des picotements désagréables transperçaient le ventre d'Ymir qui gesticulait comme une enfant

-Ymir, tiens toi tranquille maintenant ! Dit Historia avec un soupçon d'autorité.

La grande brune se contenta de sourire, appréciant la sonorité que la voix d'Historia produisait en prononçant son nom.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Il n'était pas question de laisser la situation ainsi ! Historia n'avait pas suivit 10 années de cours d'éloquence pour qu'au final la première inconnue lui fasse perdre la parole !

-Tu habites où ?

-Habiter ? Un peu partout.

-Comment ça un peu partout ? Tu n'as pas d'endroit où dormir?

Ymir sourit devant cette rafraîchissante naïveté.

-Je n'ai pas d'endroit tout cours ! Mais je connais un joli coin pour dormir à la belle étoile !

-Comment fais-tu pour manger ? Tu n'as pas de famille ?

-Je vole votre altesse. Répondit elle en ignorant la dernière question.

Historia avait donc à faire à une voleuse ? Elle frissonna alors qu'elle imaginait des scénarios improbables. Non, cette fille était une simple orpheline, elle ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du mal !

-C'est affreux... Je ne peux pas te laisser partir ainsi. Ce château est immense, reste. Je peux te trouver un travail et tu aurais de quoi manger !

Ymir plongea son regard ambré dans le bleue profond des yeux de la reine. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Accepter semblait être la meilleure solution mais elle était toujours recherché par la garde royale ; et se cacher de la garde royale dans le château de la reine ne paraissait pas être la meilleure idée... Cependant si elle s'en allait, où irait-elle ? Dans la rue où les gardes pourront l'arrêter ? Dans un bar où des hommes la reconnaîtront ? Au creux d'un arbre où ce qui lui servait de vêtements pourrira ? Au milieu des ruines de l'ancienne grange des faubourgs où le froid de la nuit étouffera son sommeil ? Non, ils n'y avaient pas d'échappatoire. Tôt ou tard, son destin la rattrapera.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Reste au moins cette nuit ! Tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir !

Ymir hocha la tête et se laissa lentement glisser sur le lit. Historia sourit, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à la convaincre.

Vers six heure du matin, comme tous les jours, la baraque à l'entrée des écuries s'éveillait doucement. En hiver la lueur chaleureuse des bougies illuminait et réchauffait la petite maison alors calme et froide ; au printemps, c'était la lumière matinale qui se frottait contre les carreaux et s'infiltrait à l'intérieur pour venir réveiller les occupants: deux jeunes garçons d'environ le même âge. Comme chaque matin ils se préparaient à nourrir les chevaux du domaine mais avant cela les commis de cuisine leur apportaient le petit déjeuner. Ce matin-là, c'était Connie Springer qui s'était laissé attribué la tâche, il était arrivé en titubant tant il était pressé et Marco, l'un des palefrenier, craignit qu'il ne fasse tout tomber.

« Attention! dit-il en venant vers lui pour l'aider.

-Ah pardon! Ça va! »

Jean, le deuxième palefrenier, arriva.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a encore fait, Connie?

-C'est rien. » répondit Marco à la place de Connie.

Jean ne dit rien de plus et vint s'asseoir à table, face à Marco. Connie posa le plateau et s'installa avec eux.

« Vous savez pas quoi!

-Non quoi? demanda Jean en se préparant une tartine de beurre.

-Hier soir avec Sasha on a surpris Mademoiselle Reiss avec quelqu'un!

-Quelqu'un..? questionna Marco.

-Oui, répondit Connie en hochant la tête, une femme je crois. Elle la planque depuis hier, je me demande qui c'est!

-C'est bizarre, dit Jean, j'ai pas entendu parlé de visite cette semaine... Et toi, Marco?

-Moi non plus! C'est peut-être quelqu'un qu'elle connaît... vous n'avez entendu parlé de rien vous au château?

-Non justement! C'est arrivé très tard en plus –alors qu'on essayait d'échapper à Shadis. Ni Pixis ni personne ne semble être au courant! Si ça se trouve c'est son amante. »

Jean s'étouffa.

« Dis pas de bêtises!

-Pourquoi? demanda Marco, c'est possible. Mademoiselle Reiss ne laisserait pas n'importe qui entrer dans ses appartements et encore moins si elle est seule. C'est forcément quelqu'un qu'elle connaît.

-Mais... son amante, quand même, rougit légèrement Jean.

-Roh fais pas ta prude, le railla Connie en le poussant avec son coude. Et puis je déconne! »

Marco pouffa.

« Oui bon de toute façon ça ne nous regarde pas, si on devait savoir quelque chose ce serait déjà le cas. » dit Jean en se levant précipitamment pour sortir.

Connie et Marco se regardèrent interloqués.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend?

-Je ne sais pas, sourit légèrement Marco en haussant les épaules.

-Il avait des vues sur Mademoiselle Reiss ou quelque chose dans le genre?

-Pas que je sache... mais bon il a raison sur un point: les histoires personnelles de Mademoiselle ne nous regarde pas. Je vais le rejoindre, je te laisse t'occuper de ça. »

Marco lui sourit et sortit. Connie fit une grimace boudeuse et ramassa le petit déjeuner avant de retourner au château.

Marco rejoignit en courant Jean qui était déjà à l'entrée des écuries. Marco lui sourit simplement sans rien ajouter sur leur discussion précédente et ils allèrent tous les deux chercher quelques blocs de paille, vider et nettoyer les écuries puis sortir quelques chevaux pour leur faire faire de l'exercice. À midi ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre au château pour manger avec les autres domestiques, sur le chemin ils croisaient souvent Reiner, le jardinier, et discutaient avec lui des nouvelles du château. Jean était moins proche de lui que Marco qui de toute façon s'entendait avec tout le monde, c'était assez difficile de le détester ou alors il fallait être agacé par son étonnante gentillesse. C'est ce que Jean aimait bien chez lui, les choses étaient simples, il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et était toujours franc. Un jour, Marco lui avait même déclaré que c'était parce que lui aussi était faible qu'il pouvait comprendre les autres et que de ce fait il était à ses yeux le meilleur leader. Même si ça sonnait comme un compliment le fond était difficile à accepter pourtant Jean ne l'avait jamais mal pris parce que Marco savait comment parler aux autres... ou alors peut-être tout simplement parce que c'était lui. Il ne savait pas très bien.

« J'ai croisé Connie ce matin, dit Reiner arrachant Jean de ses pensées.

-Ah? dit Marco.

-Il m'a dit que... Mademoiselle Reiss... hébergerait son amant dans sa chambre?

-Son amant?

-Quel imbécile ce Connie, il a déformé sa propre histoire.

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas ça?

-Non, continua Jean, dans les faits il a vu ou entendu quelqu'un dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Reiss hier soir. Après il s'est monté la tête.

-Ah... je suis rassuré... mais du coup, qui est cette personne?

-Qui sait! Si ça se trouve il a tout rêvé en plus!

-Mh... »

Après le repas du midi, Reiner retourna aux jardins ; il était en train de refaire un parterre de fleur proche du kiosque en fer forgé et en marbre blanc où Mademoiselle Reiss aimait s'y reposer lorsqu'elle en avait le temps: elle y lisait des livres, y buvait du thé glacé accompagné de petits sablés, ou s'occupait des affaires sérieuses du royaume y trouvant le cadre plus agréable que seule enfermée dans son bureau.

Reiner voulait faire de cet endroit si précieux aux yeux de la reine le lieux le plus agréable du château, il y mettait toute sa force et toute son âme. Mademoiselle Historia aimait beaucoup les camélia alors pour cette année, Reiner avait choisit d'en planter de diverses variétés. Fier de son travail, il imaginait déjà le doux sourire de la reine lorsqu'elle le remercierait pour ses efforts. Ses grands yeux bleus qui ne regarderaient que lui, brillant d'émerveillement. A cette idée, Reiner se sentit rougir comme un idiot. Au même moment, il entendit des pas se rapprocher sur le gravier. Il se tourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec Bertholdt qui arrivait tout souriant, le saluant de la main.

« Salut Reiner! »

Reiner était surpris, il était si pris dans ses rêveries qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu approcher.

Bertholdt vint s'asseoir sur les marches du kiosque tandis que Reiner, encore légèrement décontenancé, reprit sa pelle et lui demanda:

« Tu n'as pas de travail au château?

-Je prends une pause, la reine fait débarrasser une chambre, j'ai le dos en compote, soupira-t-il.

-Une chambre? s'inquiéta Reiner.

-Oui... elle ne sert plus depuis des années, elle veut la rénover.

-Ah... »

Bertholdt le regarda interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Reiner?

-Tu es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec un certain... amant?

-Un amant?

-Il paraîtrait que la reine cache son amant dans le château.

-Quoi! Mais-

-Chut! Ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais ça m'inquiète... si c'était la vérité...

-Mh...

-Tu veux pas te renseigner pour moi?

-Hein quoi? Mais Reiner...

-S'il te plaît! Je te revaudrais ça!

-Je...

-Avec Annie de la garde royale par exemple...

-Qu-quoi?! N-non! C-c'est pas...! »

Reiner se moqua de lui et lui donna une tape amicale – mais un peu robuste – dans le dos. Bertholdt lâcha un petit « Aïe! » et hocha la tête rouge d'embarras.

De retour au château, Bertholdt s'en alla retrouver les autres domestiques dans leur salle de repos. C'était une pièce simple directement voisine des cuisines où Shadis, le chef, était en train de réprimander Sasha qui grignotait dans un coin au lieu de faire son travail. Bertholdt avait un peu de peine pour elle.

« Ah Bertholdt! T'étais où? demanda Eren qui arrivait dans la pièce.

-Pardon, je suis juste sorti un instant, sourit-il.

-Ah ok. On te cherchait, on a besoin de toi là-haut pour déplacer des meubles!

-Ah... d'accord j'arrive... » répondit-il déjà fatigué par le travail qui l'attendait.

Quand le dernier canapé fut mit en place, Eren, Bertholdt, Armin et Thomas se laissèrent tomber dessus. Mikasa les regarda sans rien dire, nullement affectée par l'effort.

« On a enfin terminé, lâcha Thomas essoufflé.

-Vous savez qui va occuper cette chambre? demanda Bertholdt.

-Qui s'en soucie? » souffla Eren.

Bertholdt n'ajouta rien, se disant que sa façon de procéder était peut-être un peu trop directe. Il n'était pas très doué pour jouer les espions, ça le mettait mal à l'aise de mentir. Souvent, il se faisait très vite démasquer.

« C'est vrai que c'est curieux, dit Armin. Pourquoi changer les meubles maintenant... »

Bertholdt releva la tête, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Eren.

-Eh bien, ces meubles n'étaient pas si vieux, ils pouvaient encore tenir longtemps alors je me demande...

-Peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement changer de décoration, dit Thomas. Pourquoi se prendre la tête?

-Ah pardon, c'est moi qui ait posé la question. Laissez tomber, dit Bertholdt en ce relevant. J'ai encore du travail en bas, vous aussi vous devriez y aller...

-Bertholdt... est-ce que... tu es au courant de quelque chose? » soupçonna Armin.

Bertholdt se figea. Était-il découvert? Il aurait dû s'en douter. Armin était un malin, une fois de plus il avait été prudent. Il sentit une goûte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe. Comment allait-il s'en sortir? Il devait trouver une solution. Vite.

« N-non, pas particulièrement...

-T'es bizarre Bertholdt, dit Eren.

-Hein?

-Tu caches quelque chose? demanda Thomas.

-Hein! Non! C-c'est..!

-T'as vu ou entendu quelque chose? insista Armin.

-Non vraiment c-c'est rien!

-Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec Annie?

-Qu'est-ce qu'Annie vient faire là-dedans? remarqua Thomas.

-Non ça n'a rien à voir! C'est Reiner qui- »

Il se coupa. Quel idiot. Les autres le regardèrent intrigués.

« Reiner? demanda Armin.

-Non c'est... »

Bertholdt soupira.

« Reiner voulait savoir si Mademoiselle Reiss avait un prétendant qui viendrait vivre au château... lâcha-t-il d'un coup, s'avouant vaincu.

-Un prétendant!

-Chhuut! siffla Bertholdt en faisant des gestes. Taisez-vous, c'est qu'une rumeur, rien de concret...

-D'où est-ce que tu tiens ça? demanda Eren.

-Reiner... mais c'est Connie qui lui a dit...

-Connie... Il doit y avoir une erreur alors. » dit Armin.

Tous se regardèrent un instant puis Thomas brisa le silence.

« Vous pensez pas que ça pourrait être vrai? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si c'était vraiment le cas? Je veux dire... Mademoiselle Reiss ne s'est jamais intéressée à ses prétendants, il n'y a pas de raisons que...

-Sauf si les membres du conseil royal lui mettent la pression, répondit Armin. Ils s'inquiètent de l'avenir du royaume et veulent que la descendance de la famille Reiss soit assurée.

-Ça paraît logique, dit Eren. Alors cette chambre ce serait...

-On en sait rien! C'est qu'une rumeur, lancée par Connie en plus... on ne peut être sûr de rien.

-Mh... c'est vrai... mais ça m'intrigue. »

Bertholdt les regardait convaincu qu'il venait de faire une énorme bêtise et il s'en voulait. Il chercha un moyen de les dissuader de s'intéresser plus à cette histoire ou ça finirait par retomber sur Reiner.

« Armin a raison, dit-il tout à coup. Connie doit se faire des idées, il a dû entendre ou voir quelque chose qu'il a mal interprété! C'est... c'est impossible que Mademoiselle Reiss accepte un prétendant pour le moment! C-ça n'a pas de sens...

-Tu essaies de protéger Reiner? demanda Armin.

-Qu-quoi! N-non! »

Les trois valets le regardèrent sans réelle conviction. Il était évident que Bertholdt essayait de cacher quelque chose et il s'en voulait d'autant plus. Décidément, Reiner ne pouvait pas conter sur lui, il s'en sentait coupable. Pour tout ce que Reiner faisait pour lui, lui...

« C'est bon, laisse-le, dit Eren. Bertholdt n'en sait pas plus que nous si tu veux mon avis. On va devoir mener notre enquête par nous-même! »

« 'fais chier... dit le capitaine Levi en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Vous avez cherché partout et n'avez vraiment rien trouvé?

-Rien du tout, dit Petra. Nous avons fouillé toute la forêt du domaine.

-Et du côté de la garde citoyenne?

-Nous attendons le rapport de Mike.

-Elle a pas pu se volatiliser, repartez à sa recherche. Je vais faire mon rapport.

-Très bien. »

Petra et les autres repartirent à la recherche de la cambrioleuse de la nuit dernière.

Levi était inquiet. Que comptait-elle faire après avoir dérobé le fruit de leurs recherches? Peut-être venait-elle d'un royaume voisin. Une espionne? Il est trop tôt pour entre sûr, il peut tout aussi bien s'agir d'une crève la faim qui comptait le revendre après s'en être emparé... mais il ne pouvait pas écarter l'éventualité d'un agent d'un royaume voisin. Le royaume d'Eldia était en proie aux hostilité depuis quelques années et même si leur puissance militaire restait la première puissance mondiale, certains n'avaient pas froid aux yeux. Il devait se méfier.

Levi frappa à la porte du bureau du major qui le laissa entrer. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire puis Levi s'approcha.

« Alors? demanda le major Erwin. Des nouvelles?

-Aucune, soupira Levi. Elle s'est volatilisée mais nous attendons toujours le rapport de Mike... Tu crois qu'elle vient de l'extérieur?

-Possible. On ne peut pas exclure cette hypothèse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On attend. On ne peut être sûrs de rien tant qu'on l'a pas retrouvée.

-...

-Mais restons sur nos gardes. »


	2. Chapter 2

Les doux rayons lavandes de l'aube peignait le ciel matinal du château qui commençait à s'éveiller doucement. C'était la première nuit qu'Ymir passait dans un lit digne de ce nom. La sensation confortable des draps doux enveloppant son corps était si agréable. Elle pourrait dormir encore longtemps...

"- Ymir ? Ymir tu dors ? Ymiiiiir ?

-Oui je dors comme tu peux le voir !

-Roh Ymir ! Arrête de dire des bêtises !

-Pourquoi est ce que sa majesté m'a t-elle réveillé ? Dit elle en s'étirant longuement

-Je me demandais... est ce que tu as pris ta décision ?

Ymir repoussa délicatement la couette pour se lever. Elle s'étira à nouveau.

-Ah oui... ma décision tu dis...

Historia était pendue aux lèvres d'Ymir, elle attendait avec appréhension la réponse de sa convive. La façon qu'elle avait de regarder Ymir donnait à cette dernière la sensation que le destin du château était entre ses mains.

-Si je dis non tu feras quoi ?

Historia ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer son désappointement. Elle resta bouche bée. Ymir lâcha un rire moqueur et s'approcha lentement de la petite blonde.

-Je rigole ! Je pense que je vais rester... Mais c'est bien parce que ton lit est confortable !

Historia laissa paraître son plus beau sourire. Au fond d'elle, elle était soulagé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, la présence d'Ymir l'apaisait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une fille normale et non une noble. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait réussi à la délivrer de l'image à laquelle elle était constamment rattachée.

Ymir était éblouie par cette lumière naturelle qui enrobait Historia. Pendant un instant elle se sentit rougir légèrement. Elle essaya d'ignorer le fait que ce sourire lui plaisait pour se concentrer sur une autre chose qui effleura son esprit.

-Dis moi... pour les vêtements on fait comment ?

Historia plongea dans profonde réflexion. Ses vêtements étaient beaucoup trop petits pour Ymir... Qui pourrait faire la même taille que la jeune femme... Zoe peut être?

-Ne t'en fait pas ! Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir ce qu'il te faut !

Ymir pencha la tête à la manière d'un chiot intrigué.

"Hanji-san"

Zoe était entrain de d'étudier une étrangeté au microscope. Elle avait beau être absorbée par ses expériences farfelues, la présence d'une nouvelle âme lui fit lever la tête. Alors c'était elle la fille blessée ! La scientifique se leva.

-Bonjour ! Tu dois être la fille blessée des jardins ! Je suis Hanji Zoe, mais tu peux m'appeler Zoe !

Zoe observa alors la jeune fille de haut en bas. Elle semblait dégager une énergie très particulière.

Historia poussa légèrement Ymir pour qu'elle réponde à la présentation de la scientifique.

-Je m'appelle Ymir.

-En voilà un prénom intéressant, répondit Zoe en ajustant ses lunettes prêtes à tomber

La petite blonde s'avança légèrement.

-Hanji-san, je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas trouver des habits à Ymir. Elle n'a nulle part où vivre alors je me disais qu'elle pourrait rester...

-Je vois. Je crois avoir ce qu'il faut en vêtements.

La femme à lunettes s'aventura dans les pièces voisines, laissant ainsi seules les deux autres jeunes femmes.

-Alors c'est elle qui « pourrait avoir ce qu'il faut » ? Ha ! Je te préviens si elle se pointe avec des vêtements d'anciens corps qu'elle a disséqué je me tire.

-Ymir ! Hanji-san ne fait pas d'expérience de ce genre et encore moins sur des humains ! Elle a la gentillesse d'aller te chercher des vêtements alors tu pourrais être reconnaissante ! 

La grande brune soupira bruyamment. Historia avait raison, elle devait arrêter de se méfier des autres et de les juger sans même les connaître.

-Ok ok je la remercie juste après...

Quelques instants après, Zoe arriva avec une énorme malle en bois laqué entre les bras.

-Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire ! Dit elle en la posant devant Ymir

-Je vous remercie...

-Pas de quoi ! Et ne t'en fait pas si ce n'est pas à ton goût, nous irons te trouver les vêtements de ton choix si tu le souhaites. Bien sûr si tu restes ici il va falloir participer au fonctionnement de ce château. D'ailleurs il me semble que Reiner a besoin d'aide avec les jardins. Il faut dire qu'ils sont grands.

Reiner ? Alors c'était lui le jardinier qui ne savait pas tailler un buisson correctement ? Ymir grimaça à l'idée de le rencontrer.

-Qu'en penses-tu Ymir ? Demanda Historia avec un grand sourire angélique

La grande brune s'approcha de la malle et l'ouvrit.

-Hmm. Ok... répondit elle en fouillant dans l'immense boule de tissus.

Les vêtements étaient variés. Ils allaient de la robe de petite fille au costume de soirée impeccablement cousu. L'hésitation ne fut pas longue. Ymir prit un pantalon marron et un simple haut gris à manches longues. Être à la pointe de la mode n'était pas dans ses priorités du moment.

-Merveilleux ! Dans ce cas je vous laisse toutes les deux vous occuper de ça. J'ai encore pleins d'affaires à régler malheureusement... On se voit ce soir pour en parler ! Dit Historia qui s'éloignait peu à peu.

Sociabiliser n'était jamais une partie de plaisir pour Ymir. Depuis toute petite, elle était seule, sans aucun ami, sans aucune famille. Résultat, elle fut envoyé à l'orphelinat du quartier. Les gens étaient sévères, plats, vides. Parfois elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour survivre... Heureusement qu'elle s'était échappé de cette torture ! Le contact avec les autres ne lui avait pas manqué.

Dans les jardins un blond assez baraqué était entrain de tailler une épaisse touffe végétale. Hanji fit signe à Ymir de la suivre et s'approcha de lui.

-Reiner ! Interpella Zoe

Le jardinier releva la tête et laissa un moment ses cisailles de côté. Il essuya rapidement la sueur de son front comme pour montrer au monde entier qu'il travaillait dur.

-Je te présente Ymir, continua Zoe, elle est nouvelle au château ! Comme je sais que tu es déborder avec les jardins, le potager et le verger, je me disais son aide te serait d'un grand secours !

Reiner prit le temps d'observer la jeune femme. Son expression n'était pas des plus gaie, elle semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Alors il y avait une nouvelle au château ? C'était sûrement elle que Connie avait entendu ! Comment avait il pu déformer sa propre histoire à ce point ? Le grand blond se senti rassuré. Cette jeune femme n'était certainement pas un obstacle à son amour pour Historia !

Ymir sentait les yeux de Reiner parcourir son visage dans les moindres détails elle lui lança un regard noir. Le jardinier toussa brusquement pour atténuer le malaise de la situation et s'avança vers la grande brune.

-Je suis Reiner Braun ! Enchanté. Tu vas mettre d'une grande aide.

Ymir soupira intérieurement. Ce gus ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Cependant elle savait à quel point Historia était contente qu'elle soit là et travaille au château. Refuser de travailler avec lui n'allait qu'engendrer des problèmes. Elle devait prendre sur elle et essayer d'être...gentille.

-Enchantée.

Zoe fit un grand sourire et tapota légèrement sur les épaules des deux jardiniers.

-Je vois que vous vous entendez bien ! Génial ! Je vais pouvoir retourner à mes expériences ! A plus !

La scientifique s'en alla donc retrouver son cher laboratoire qu'elle ne quitterait certainement pas avant une heure indécente de la nuit.

Reiner reprit ses cisailles et les cala sur son épaule gauche.

-Je vais te montrer le cabanon. Suis-moi ! Dit il gentiment accompagné d'un sourire légèrement forcé.

Ymir détestait recevoir des ordres, surtout venant d'un gars comme Reiner. Elle le suivit à contre cœur.

Le « cabanon » était en réalité une maison en chêne. L'intérieur était assez vaste. Il y avait une grande chambre avec trois lits, une petite cuisine, une salle de bain légèrement étroite et un local à outils. Reiner lui expliqua le fonctionnement de chaque outils, à quelle heure elle allait travailler, ce qu'elle allait faire et où elle allait dormir... Où elle allait dormir ?! Par ce qu'elle n'allait pas dormir dans la chambre d'Historia ? Ymir était déçue, le lit de la reine était si confortable. Elle allait quitter cet océan de coussin moelleux pour partager une chambre avec un homme qui puait la virilité les lits étaient durs en plus ! Une moue apparut sur son visage.

-Tu comprends ? Continua Reiner avec ses explications sur le fonctionnement du potager.

-Ouais ouais... répondit Ymir sans réellement prêter attention à ce qu'il disait.

Une fois la visite des lieux terminées, les jardiniers allèrent dans le potager. Le grand blond expliqua que les légumes de printemps étaient parfaitement mûrs et qu'on allait les servir pour le souper de ce soir. Il insista sur le fait qu'ils devaient être impeccablement cueillis pour que Mademoiselle Reiss soit contente et se régale. Ymir tiqua légèrement pour plusieurs raisons. Elle allait cueillir des légumes dans un potager probablement infesté d'insectes parce que cet homme lui avait ordonné de le faire et voulait plaire à Historia ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Lui donner un ordre était une chose, la confronter à sa plus grande phobie aussi, vouloir faire la cour à la reine en était une autre. C'était sûrement le genre d'homme qui se croyait irrésistible et qui était persuadé que ses charmes touchaient toutes les femmes du Royaume. Ymir n'allait vraiment pas apprécier cette journée...

Elle lâcha un rire nerveux quand elle se rendit compte à quel point le potager était vaste. Une fois ses manches retroussées, elle déracina toutes les carottes puis s'attaqua aux navets. Elle jeta le tout dans une grande caisse en bois que Reiner lui avait prêté. La caisse était pratiquement plus lourde que les légumes. Il devait sûrement s'en servir pour montrer à Historia qu'il avait des muscles. Ymir aussi en avait ! Et elle comptait bien lui montrer ! Elle s'empara des poignets en paille et souleva le gros caisson. Maintenant elle devait l'apporter en cuisine, à l'opposé de là où elle était, sur le chemin où Reiner attendait sûrement son passage avec un grand sourire. Elle allait lui montrer qui mugissait le plus fort !

Quand elle passa devant lui, il ne la remarqua même pas. Son regard était dirigé vers un des balcons du château où Historia lisait calmement. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par un poids soudain qui écrasait son pied.

-Aie ! Ymir ?!

Elle venait de lui marcher sur le pied. Ça lui apprendra à se la couler douce pendant que les autres travaillent !

-Oups je ne t'avais pas vue Reiner. Désolée de t'interrompre alors que tu travailles si dur ! Ironisa Ymir en s'éloignant vers le château.

Le grand blond la regarda s'éloigner avec confusion et colère. Pourquoi est ce que la reine avait souhaité accueillir une femme aussi irrespectueuse et hystérique ? Ce n'était certainement pas ses gamineries qui l'empêcheraient de bosser ! Il retourna tailler les arbustes.

Quand Ymir arriva à la cuisine deux domestiques étaient en train de nettoyer le sol. Ils levèrent la tête en synchronisation.

-Tu es la nouvelle ?! Hurla quasiment Connie en se rapprochant d'elle.

Les bras d'Ymir n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient à deux doigts de lâcher. Elle poussa un soupir d'épuisement.

-Bouge de là abruti ! Tu vois bien que c'est lourd ! Rétorqua t-elle en poussant le garçon.

Elle lâcha la caisse sur la table ce qui fit sursauter Sasha. La grande brune n'en pouvait plus elle souffla quelques instants.

-Tu, tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Sasha légèrement paniquée.

-Ymir.

-Je suis Sasha ! Et ça c'est Connie ! Dit elle en le désignant avec la main.

Ymir hocha la tête et partit. Ces deux loustics avaient l'air d'être un sacré duo d'idiots.

 _Bon j'ai encore du travail moi..._ pensa Ymir en rejoignant le potager.

Les nuages du ciel commençaient à s'imbiber d'une couleur pourpre reflétant le crépuscule. La journée de travail était terminée. Enfin ! Ymir était en sueur, les mains souillées par la terre poussiéreuse du potager. Comme prévue, ce jour était passé très lentement. La grande brune avait passé sa journée à faire des aller-retours château/potager avec des caisses indécemment lourdes dans les bras sous le regard de Reiner. Pourtant elle était loin d'être faible. C'était sûrement ce gros lourd qui avait fait exprès de lui donner les légumes les plus lourds à déterrer.

Ymir se rinça les mains et le visage au lavabo du cabanon. Elle entendit des pas lourds s'approcher d'elle. Sans même prendre le temps de se retourner pour voir qui était derrière elle, Ymir soupira. Elle reconnaîtrait cette odeur pseudo virile partout.

-Ta journée s'est bien passé ? Demanda Reiner tout en connaissant la vraie réponse.

-Très bien ! J'adore plonger mes mains dans la boues et me bousiller le dos pendant que tu te dore la pilule à mater la reine !

Reiner resta bouche-bée par le cynisme soudain d'Ymir. Il serra la mâchoire et tenta de cacher son embarras. Comment avait elle pu remarquer qu'il regardait la reine ?

-Je me demande bien comment Mademoiselle Reiss tolère ta présence...

-A en juger par ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa chambre hier, elle apprécie ma présence, rétorqua Ymir avec un ton débordant de sous entendus.

Ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa chambre hier ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle sous entendait là ? Non, c'était impossible. La reine n'était certainement pas de ce bord. Cette hystérique se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu, ni même s'énerver. Reiner était beaucoup plus mature que ça.

-Les autres nous attendent pour manger, allons-y, déclara t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrer.

Ymir le suivit mais garda une certaine distance entre lui et elle. Le temps était agréable. Une légère brise nocturne caressait la végétation du jardin. Le soir n'était pas encore bleu mais la lune était déjà blottie contre le ciel.

Reiner conduisit Ymir dans un couloir qu'elle n'avait jamais emprunté. Pendant une seconde la grande brune imagina qu'il allait l'emmener dans une salle de torture et lui faire payer pour ses remarques douteuses. Cependant elle entendait des rires, des voix énergiques et parfois même des cris d'euphorie.

Les deux jardiniers entrèrent dans la pièce. La salle n'était ni grande ni petite. En son centre se trouvait une longue table en bois, au fond étaient niché des cuisines séparées par un mur.

Reiner alla directement s'asseoir à côté du garçon le plus grand de la salle, il laissa ainsi Ymir seule, debout, devant tout le monde. Elle pouvait entendre de pénibles chuchotements. Était-elle censée se présenter ? S'asseoir ?

Un autre domestique se leva et sourit gentiment.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle ! Je suis Marco Bott. Je suis palefrenier. Tu dois être fatiguée assied-toi ! Dit en désignant la place en face de lui à côté de Sasha.

Ymir regarda Sasha qui semblait lui sourire pour masquer sa peur. Elle remercia Marco et alla s'asseoir.

Historia arriva peu à de temps après. Tout les domestiques se levèrent brusquement. Ymir se leva quelques secondes après en souriant.

-Bonsoir! Dit elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de la grande la brune.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle ! Répondirent ils

-Je vous présente Ymir, elle aidera dorénavant Reiner dans les jardins. Elle n'a nul part où aller et aucune famille alors s'il vous plaît accueillez là comme il se doit.

La grande brune grimaça c'était quoi ce discours déprimant digne d'un vieux roman dramatique ? Sa crédibilité venait de s'envoler. Les autres allaient sûrement la voir comme une pauvre orpheline fragile. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était la pitié des autres !

Reiner, Jean et Armin étaient éblouis par autant de pureté et de gentillesse, la Reine était vraiment un ange.

-Bien ! Shadis, Pixis, je vous la confie. Passez une bonne soirée ! Dit elle avant de partir.

Ymir se demanda un instant pourquoi Historia ne mangeait pas avec eux. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi le statut de reine n'était pas compatible avec manger en compagnie de domestiques.

Un vieil homme chauve prit la parole.

-Bien ! Ymir je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Je suis Pixis, le majordome. J'espère que tu te plaira ici ! Maintenant mangeons ! J'ai une faim de loup.

Il avait l'air gentil... et ivre. En face de lui se trouvait un autre homme chauve assez bronzé. Il semblait dévisager la grande brune. Il en fallait évidemment plus pour la déstabiliser mais c'était assez perturbant.

Le plat arriva. C'était une soupe de légumes. Ces satanés légumes...

Tout en dégustant le repas, les domestiques se présentèrent à leur nouvelle camarade.

-Je suis Eren Jaeger, Armin Mikasa et moi on est valets ! Dit-il énergiquement en les désignant

-Enchanté, enchaîna Armin

-Moi c'est Jean Kirstein. Je suis palefrenier.

-Je m'appelle Bertholt, je suis également un valet.

-Keith Shadis, responsable des cuisines.

Ymir n'avait pas réussi à retenir un seul prénom. C'était qui déjà le grand brun ? Ber... ? Et l'autre palefrenier gentil avec ses tâches de rousseurs, c'était quoi déjà son prénom. Marcel ? Même sa mémoire ne voulait pas qu'elle se sociabilise.

-Alors comment est ce que tu trouves le château Ymir ? Demanda Marco en souriant.

Ymir prit une gorgée brûlante de soupe. Elle toussa légèrement. Alors c'était pour ça que personne n'avait commencé à manger... Elle aurait jurer voir Reiner sourire avant qu'elle ne mette sa cuillère dans sa bouche.

-Le jardin est très grand... répondit elle en regardant la fumée ardente de sa soupe s'élever. Elle devait essayer de faire une conversation. Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda t-elle sans grande conviction.

-Marco et moi sommes arrivés l'année dernière répondit Jean en remuant sa soupe

-Eren, Mikasa et moi nous sommes là depuis environ un mois ! Renchérit Armin

-Ceux qui sont ici depuis le plus longtemps sont Sasha et Connie ! Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont toujours été là ! Rétorqua Pixis

-Je suis là depuis-

-Et toi Bertholt? Demanda Ymir en coupant Reiner.

Bertholt fut surpris. Il cherchait ses mots et avait du mal à regarder Ymir sans paniquer

-Reiner et moi on est arrivés en même temps. Cela doit remonter à 3 ans. Enfin je crois...

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien. Ymir réussit l'exploit de tenir une conversation. Une fois la table débarrassée, Reiner et Ymir rentrèrent au cabanon.

Ymir était épuisée, elle se jeta sur le lit le plus éloigné de Reiner et ferma les yeux. Le grand blond leva les yeux ciel. C'était vraiment une adolescente en pleine crise...

-Tu t'es bien foutue de moi au dîner ? Tu es satisfaite d'avoir eu ta minute de gloire avec mademoiselle Reiss ?

La seule réponse qu'obtenue Reiner fut un grognement à moitié étouffé par les coussins. Elle roula sur le côté.

-T'es jaloux ?

Reiner émit un petit rire.

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis jaloux ? Tu n'es qu'une simple domestique et une fille qui plus est. I aucune chance que tu l'intéresses.

Ymir rit à son tour.

-Parce que tu crois que tu l'intéresses toi ? Elle te voit comme un domestique quelconque. Et je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a voulue que je reste au château.

-Elle est juste trop gentille ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je discute avec toi ?

Reiner s'en alla. La présence de cette femme lui était de plus en plus insupportable.

Ymir se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix. Le lit était un peu dur mais sa fatigue était si grande qu'elle s'endormit sans problème. Le premier qui osera la réveiller trépassera !

Le château s'endormait doucement. Les valets de pieds fermaient les volets des pièces principales, remettaient les oreillers en place sur chaque canapé et fauteuil, éteignaient les lumières, rangeaient la vaisselle tandis que les commis nettoyaient la cuisine sous l'œil impitoyable du chef. Eren et les autres les saluèrent puis remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Shadis les quitta également leur disant qu'il vérifierait leur travail le lendemain ; Sasha et Connie n'iraient pas se coucher tant que la vaisselle n'était pas terminée et rangée. Ils devaient aussi encore nettoyer le sol et les plans de travail, ranger les ustensiles. Tard dans la nuit, on n'entendait plus que le bruit des assiettes et de chiffons dans la partie réservée aux domestiques. Dans le couloir, sous le pas de la porte, frétillait une faible lumière. C'était le majordome Pixis qui attendait toujours, après s'être occupé de la reine, que Sasha et Connie terminent leur travail pour faire son dernier tour et vérifier que tout était fait. Il s'accompagnait d'une bonne bouteille de vin et lisait quelques lettres dont il devait traiter les demandes. Dans un autre coin du château, un peu à l'écart, Zoe Hanji, restait si absorbée par son travail qu'elle en oubliait de manger, c'était Moblit, son assistant - qui s'était endormi dans un coin de la pièce- qui lui avait ramené un bol de soupe soigneusement posé sur la table mais déjà refroidi.

Plus loin sur le chemin de terre plongé dans la pénombre, les deux palefreniers rentraient vers leur baraque en parlant des événements de la journée. Marco écoutait les plaintes de Jean en souriant et tentait parfois de le calmer un peu. De l'autre côté du jardin, les lumières de la maison du jardinier s'éteignaient également. Après sa séance de musculation, Reiner sortit, passant devant sa nouvelle colocataire déjà profondément endormie et dont le visage, même aussi apaisé, l'agaçait. Il s'installait quelques minutes sur les bordures qui entouraient le cabanon et, tout en fumant, observait la dernière lumière encore étincelante du château, celle de la chambre de la reine Historia.

La reine, confortablement installée dans son lit, aimait lire des romans de héros d'aventure dont elle enviait la liberté et l'insouciance. Le soir était pour elle un moment de quiétude précieux où elle ne penserait pas à toute ses obligations de reine. Et elle souriait chaque soir en entendant dans le couloir Connie et Sasha monter vers les chambres et qui, malgré leurs efforts pour être discrets, se faisaient remarquer à chaque fois. Eux aussi, même s'ils se faisaient souvent réprimander par Shadis, elle les enviait.

En bas, enfin, Pixis fermait la porte de son bureau à clé, un chandelier à la main, et faisait le tour de la propriété, vérifiant le travail de chacun, avant de verrouiller les portes centrales puis il s'en allait dans sa chambre à son tour.

Historia éteignit la dernière lumière et Reiner partit se coucher.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette folle histoire ! Nous voulions nous présenter rapidement à vous ; nous sommes deux auteurs (Sara et Juliette) à fond sur SNK et fans des couples Yumikuri et Jarco ! Les parties Yumikuri de l'histoire sont principalement (voire exclusivement) écrites par moi (Juliette). Sara, en bonne yaoiste, s'occupe de Jarco !

N'hésitez pas à écrire vos impressions sur les chapitres !


End file.
